Next!
by Jaskranka
Summary: Natsuki wants to find a girl of her dreams with the help of a TV program. She will have to date five girls. Which one of them will steal her heart? Read to find out! R


**You know the TV show 'Next'? Yesterday I watched it by accident. Yes, I know it was a stupid program but it somehow inspired me to crossover it with Mai Hime characters. I tried to not to make them stupid like people in the show. And here you have it... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**

* * *

In front of the camera stood the black-haired boy, he smiled then began the program:

_Hello, dear viewers! _

_I'm Reito Kanzaki – I'm the presenter of the "Next" but you already know that, so let's get to the point. Let me remind you the rules of the program: the main character of each episode - male or female - goes on a date with five willing daters. Everyone has a chance to flirt and maybe something more! But one bad joke is enough to reject a candidate with one simple word: "NEXT". The person who was on the "Next Bus"', will receive $1, for every minute the date lasted. If the person was "nexted" before one minute, they received 1 dollar. The longer the better for candidates. The person who will last to the end will be able to make a choice: a second date or take the money. So, be careful because you can be_ - here boy smirked - _next._

* * *

Here, the camera takes us into the street on the outskirts of Fuuka city. After a while, we can see a girl who is riding a motorcycle. She stops abruptly with a squeal of tires in front of the camera. The said girl takes off her helmet, shaking her hair to the sides, then she looks at the camera:

"Hi everyone! I'm Natsuki Kuga, I'm 17 and looking for a wonderful girl with a tough character. My girlfriend should be laidback, beautiful and intelligent, and it will be even better if she turn out to be my soul mate. I love to ride a motorcycle. I go to high school but sometimes I happen to skip the classes. I don't do this too often, because I plan to go to a mechanical college. If any of the candidates never skipped classes, they will hear me saying: "next"! So, let's start the carnival!"

* * *

_Now let's get familiar with the daters: _

**Candidate #1** (in a small window on the right side of the screen is shown the girl who is screaming at other people; in the left panel we can see the dater presenting herself )**: **

- Howdy! I'm Haruka and I'm 18! I will surely win with all those ill-mannered gals because I'm the only one who can respect the prevailing rules!

**Candidate #2** (the camera shows a girl playing with ten cats)**:**

- Hey! I'm Mikoto and I'm 14! I'm the only one among girls who have the charm of cat.

**Candidate #3** (this time the camera shows an orange haired girl making a dinner)**:**

- Hello! I'm Mai and I am 16. I'm passionate about cooking, and I know for sure that my food will steal her heart.

**Candidate # 4** (we can see a dancing girl in a club who is surrounded by five guys)**:**

- Yo babes! I'm Nao and I'm 14! Maybe I'm still a little girl but what a naughty girl I am!

**Candidate # 5** (the camera shows another participant who is dressed in a kimono and is drinking a green tea)**: **

- Hey! I'm Shizuru and I'm 18. I hope that my personality will charm her.

* * *

_And now it's time for the girls to get familiar with each other. _

_All candidates are scattered on the couch comfortably, looking at each other bubbly. Only candidate #1 still was not arriving, meanwhile for the girls a pleasant conversation was thriving _.

From right to left near the entry of the "Next Bus" were sitting: Shizuru ,Nao, Mai and Mikoto. Place near the right side of Mikoto was empty. After a while, each of the girls presented themselves separately to each other. Mai, unable to stop herself, had to check the other daters if they felt the same as her:

- How are you? Are you nervous about the date?

- Come on! It will be a pure pleasure - Nao replied with a slight smile.

- I think the date will be nice - interjected Shizuru brushing a strand of hair – I have a feeling that she will be fun.

- I wonder, what she is like? Maybe she's a model? - Added Mai wearing a thoughtful expression.

- Haha - laughed Nao – what is more important, if she is good in bed. The looks is just a bonus but I'll be not complaining if she's a model – she waved her eyebrows significantly . Shizuru looked at her with a small shock.

- And I heard that she will give us many candies ... - interjected Mikoto - ... and that she likes to play hide and seek.

At this point, the girls looked at her quizzically, however, with a predominance of shock. Nao had quickly broke the silence:

- Ohoho, not bad, not bad – she was patting the black-haired girl on the back - if you'll be good in hide and seek you'll see what "candy" she will give you.

Mai was the only one in this company who bursted out laughing. During this time, Mikoto has plunged into her own fantasies where the person with whom she has to have a date, gives her a huge and unique candies. At that thought, she began to drool.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few meters from the "Next Bus" the dater #1 was talking along with her friend:

- I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, Haruka – candidate's friend Yukino gave her encouragement – It will be a great success, even if you will earn a few dollars.

Girls were being so occupied with their conversation that they didn't hear a car's launching engine , where were already all participants.

- I'll show them what Haruka Suzushi- blimey! They left without me! – she was about to run after the bus but Yukino stopped her grabbing her tightly by the arm.

- Take it easy ... we always have a taxi – she said pulling out her mobile phone.

* * *

The bus has already moved in the direction of one of the prearranged places which Natsuki has selected to take every girl out on a date.

- Shizuru, your talking is funny - giggled Mikoto.

- By the way, where are you from? Your accent is …how should I say that... melodious? – Mai asked her.

- It's simple, I'm from Kyoto. There, most people are talking like me. – she said and then settled in her chair comfortably – May I ask, where are you studying?

- I just started a high school – Mai was first to answer – Now, I get familiar with this place.

- I'm in middle school! There is so much fun! - Mikoto screamed happily while returning to her fond memories.

- Ah , these kids ... - Nao commented on the statement of the black haired girl – I'm just finishing a high school - she said while stroking her neck.

- Oh, so we are in the same age Nao. Where are you going to study ? - Shizuru asks again.

The redhead replied in a confident tone - I'm interested in biology ... it's one of the most interesting subjects , especially when it comes to a man - she smiled mysteriously - and you? Where are you studying ? You also like biology?

- Not really – the blonde shook her head - I'm a fresh student of economy –she said proudly, smiling slightly.

Mai was very impressed by that and leaned over Nao to high-five with the student:

- Wow, this is amazing - Shizuru gently touched her outstretched hand to high-five - You're the oldest of us all. Tell me, how is it there?

But before blonde could open her mouth, the "Next Bus" has suddenly stopped. The door flew wide open . The bright blonde fell into the room gasping for air.

- Oh ... I guess this is our lost "Dater # 1" - Nao began to laugh, the sight of it was very funny to her.

Said girl calmed down and began to watch the candidates with a critical eye. When her eyes fell on Shizuru, she bursted:

- Bubuzuke! What are you doing here? – She pointed her finger at the dark blonde

-Nice to see you too, Haruka - replied Shizuru with a smile, but deep down she was as surprised as the other blonde. _Does she even know where she is? _

- Okay, you're a candidate #1, so you go first - Mai announced the newcomer, who hearing the news turned confidently towards exit then she looked behind her shoulder on the other candidates.

- If that so, then look how it should be done ... the money will be mine – she grinned and then walked out of the "Next Bus" on a date with Natsuki.

* * *

**So Haruka will be first! Haha**

**Prepare yourselves for that... :P**


End file.
